Just Beyond the Horizon
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 2] Vyse, Aika and Fina have been living a relaxing life on Pirate Isle. Big news comes to them in the form of a huge bounty! Chaos Ensues! [Vyse x Aika Fina x ]
1. The 5 Million Dollar Man

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Skies of Arcadia **series. It is a franchise owned by Sega. In addition, in no way can this fan fiction be used for profit. Any characters not originally introduced in the **Skies of Arcadia **series, are copyrighted separately by myself.

**Skies of Arcadia **

Just Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Notes: **Now, I haven't actually finished playing the Skies of Arcadia game, but I thought that the characters were so great that I just had to write a fiction about them. If you can believe it, I put some real thought into this one. Not to say I don't think and try hard with my other fiction, it was just, I already have a story in mind and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Aerial ONE: **The Five Million Dollar Man

Vyse sat quietly in his room lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He turned over to his side.

"Man, it's so boring around here…"

Vyse and his friends defeated the Valuan Empire and returned to a peaceful life in Pirate Isle. Yet, there were almost no more adventures. Vyse missed exploring the world and felt that there was still more to see. Just as he was thinking, Aika came storming into his room, gasping for air.

"Aika? What's the rush?"

"Vyse! Big news! Let's go fly down to Sailor's Island!"

"Why? What is it?"

"No time! Let's just go!"

Aika grabbed Vyse by the hand and they quickly headed outside. Vyse was still trying to get himself together since Aika had pulled him out so quickly. They headed to their ship and set sail for Sailor's Island. When they arrived, Aika quickly dragged Vyse to the guild where there were a group of people gathered.

"What's going on?" Vyse wondered. Aika began to shove the crowd out of the way to make room for Vyse and herself.

"Outta the way! Make room for me and Vyse!"

They went inside the guild and headed to the receptionist table to talk to the man reading the book. Vyse inquired.

"What exactly is going on here?"

The man behind the desk closed his book and looked at Vyse.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

Vyse looked puzzled. He didn't know what he was talking about, had he missed out on something when he was relaxing on Pirate Isle? So, he asked.

"Haven't heard about what?"

"The 5 Million Dollar Man…"

Vyse was even more confused.

"The 5 million dollar…who?"

Aika stood there just as confused. She had only heard there was a large crowd making a big commotion on Sailor's Island, so she hadn't heard any details either. She was just as eager to know. The man picked up a wanted poster and showed it to Vyse and Aika. They read it slowly.

Black Pirate: High Roller "Dice"

"A Black Pirate?" they read the rest of poster.

"Wanted for 500 acts of thievery on all ships. Steals from anyone, be on the lookout. The reward for his capture is 5,000,000 gold." They read the last line slowly before they actually comprehended it.

"5,000,000 GOLD!" they shouted. "That makes all are other captures look like pocket money!" Vyse thought and asked the attendant.

"What makes this guy worth so much?"

"Well, he's robbed more than 500 ships and does a through job of it. No one has actually seen his face and well, that makes him even more wanted. He's as elusive as it gets and we needed away to get all the Bounty Hunters and Blue Rogues after him."

"Interesting. Very interesting." Vyse was licking his lips looking forward to another adventure. This would be a good way to stomp out his boredom.

"You think we do it, Aika?" Vyse asked. Aika gave him a wink.

"Have we ever failed? If we get Fina and everyone from Pirate Isle to help us out, this Dice won't stand a chance!"

Vyse smiled and they put their knuckles together. "Let's DO IT!"

**End Aerial 1 **

**Author's Notes: **Once again, I keep a very short first chapter. My fictions haven't been too great lately and without readers, I can't put out more work. So, if there is any interest in the storyline from some of the readers out there, I'll put out a longer 2nd chapter. Thanks!


	2. Roll the Dice

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I, AlterGenesis-X own the **Skies of Arcadia **series. It is a franchise owned by Sega. In addition, in no way can this fan fiction be used for profit. Any characters not originally introduced in the **Skies of Arcadia **series, are copyrighted separately by myself.

**Skies of Arcadia **

Just Beyond the Horizon

**Author's Notes: **Ah, no need for reviews. I like Skies of Arcadia too much to stop because no one is reading. Woo, once I get to the Fourth or Fifth Chapter then I really start to like where I'm going with this. If you KNOW what I mean…uh…guess you don't. LOL.

**Aerial TWO: **Roll the Dice

Vyse and Aika sat in Dyne's office with all the clues they had gathered from the guild. From the information, they found that Dice had a heavily armored ship and he had about 3 or 4 crew members. Dice was known to steal from ships that were after him, he never stole from the unsuspecting. He normally went after the wealthier ships first.

"So, you think we can lure him out?"

Vyse smiled. "Oh, it'll be easy. He steals from people who are after him and we're after him. Plus, if we carry all the cargo we took from the Valuan Empire, he's bound to come get us."

Just as Vyse finished speaking, Fina walked through the door. Aika stood up and jumped towards her energetically.

"Oh! Fina! Fina! You're just in time! We're going to go in for a biggest haul ever!" Fina smiled at Aika. She was told about this when they returned from Sailor's Island. At first, Fina did not know why 5,000,000 gold was so important, but after they had explained it to her, she became just as excited as Vyse and Aika were.

"Do you think we should ask everyone else to help us?" Fina asked.

"I guess we could, we don't know want to risk it and lose our shot at 5,000,000." Vyse stepped out of Dyne's office and stood above the cliff. Everyone was working diligently when Vyse shouted.

"HEY! ARE ANY OF YOU INTERESTED IN HAULING IN 5,000,000 GOLD?"

When Vyse had shouted that, it seemed time had frozen. Everyone stopped and looked at Vyse with their jaws dropped to the ground. Did they hear him right? 5,000,000 gold? They all thought. In a mad scramble they all ran to Dyne's office in the prospect of scoring such a large amount of money. Vyse laughed.

"I guess you ARE all interested…"

Vyse explained the situation to all of them and they clasped their hands together in excitement. Dyne was extremely happy about it.

"Just think of what we could do with that much money!"

"Yeah, let's do it! Let's go capture Dice!"

"YEAH!"

They all raised their hands in the air in agreement.

So, that same day, they began their preparations to capture Dice. They would take two ships, one with a crew of three and the other with a crew of four. They'd select the best seven in battle and lure Dice out. The last ship that was a victim of Dice was in the Nasr region. They thought that was the best place to bring him out. The first ship, the Delphinus was led by Vyse, Aika and Fina accompanied him. The second ship, the Arcenia was led by Dyne and his select three.

As they prepared to depart, all of the villagers of Pirate Isle saw them off. Vyse was at the helm of his ship, while Aika stood beside him and Fina stood behind them watching the skies. Aika put her hand on Vyse's shoulder.

"Hey, do you really think we can do this?"

Vyse took his right hand off the wheel and put it on top of her hand.

"Of course we can." Fina watched them two closely and was a little envious of Aika. Their friendship had always been so close and no one was left out. But, this time, it seemed Vyse and Aika were in their own little world and Fina was left just to watch. Fina didn't really understand her emotions, but as long as they were happy, it shouldn't really matter to her, or so she thought.

The Delphinus and Arcenia were just about to arrive in the Nasr region. They brought out all their valuables on the dock, like they were giving some sort of offering. Adding insult to injury, they put out Dice's wanted poster all over the goods to show they really wanted a piece of him. He was sure to come. They didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, coming out of the dustiness of the Nasr regions a medium-sized ship came out.

"He's here!" Dyne motioned for Vyse to go in the other direction and they would sandwich him between their ships so they would have nowhere to run. Dice's ship stopped Vyse on the right of him and Dyne on the left of him. Everything was going as planned.

"Fire!"

They fired the cannons, as they did; Dice's ship began to quickly move dodging the cannonball assault.

"His ship is fast!"

Vyse's attack unfortunately backfired and hit Dyne's ship in the side, causing him to lose altitude. "Oh, Dad! I'm sorry!" Dyne replied. "I'm not Dad! I'm Captain Dyne! Don't worry about it! Just take home that reward for us! We have to repair the ship!" Dyne ship retreated leaving only the Delphinus to take on Dice's armored ship. Dice made a u-turn and headed for the Delphinus. Aika looked and pointed.

"HEY! He's heading straight for us!" Fina had her hand over her mouth, worrying at what could happen. Vyse spun the wheel and prepared. "Fire the cannons!" They fired. The cannon fire barely left a dent on Dice's ship.

"DAMMIT! Nothing can touch that thing!" Dice's ship continued forward.

"Hey, we're gonna crash!"

Dice smashed his ship into the front of the Delphinus. They all were pushed back and fell to the ground by the sudden impact. Vyse rubbed his head and helped Aika and Fina to their feet. When they looked out the window, they two caped figures. One was taller than the other and they were taking the goods that were on the deck.

"Shoot! We can let him get a way with this! Let's go out there!" Aika and Fina nodded in agreement. They quickly ran outside with their weapons. Seeing the two figures still busy in their looting, Aika shouted.

"Hey! You thieves! I think its best you stop before I slice and dice you!" They ignored her and continued to pack stuff onto their ship. Aika stomped her foot in frustration. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Aika was getting steamed, and she threw her boomerang at one of the caped figures, noticing, the taller one jumped into the air and knocked down Aika's attack with his fist.

"Hey, feisty girl we got here."

"Who you calling, Feisty?"

"It would pain me so much to have to fight a lady. Sakura, do you mind?"

The second caped figure shook her head. She removed her cape, revealing a small girl, with purple hair. She had it tied in a pony tail. A purple ninja suit covered the rest of her body. Aika looked at her strangely.

"Man, you guys are some weird pirates…"

The taller hooded figure removed his cape, it was young boy. He was hearing a headband that tied at the back of his head; he had white hair, similar to that of clouds. A jacket and a red shirt, with black pants covered his outfit. He had long rod on hooked onto his back. Vyse looked at him with his swords drawn.

"So, you're Dice?"

"You could call me that."

"Well then, today your days of thievery are over!"

"We'll see about that. Roll the Dice, my friend!"

**End AerialTWO **

**Author's Note: **I wrote this one, then checked back to see that someone had reviewed. Very nice. Now, I'll pump that 3rd one out right away.


End file.
